


Storm

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [2]
Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Gen, Valua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2/100. One world, two perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Valua sat below an everlasting storm. The power of the yellow moon darkened the sky, and covered the land with dark, swirling clouds. It rained frequently, and even when it didn't, the rumble of thunder could often be heard echoing across the heavens. Lightning split the sky, and the sun never shone. That was the way it had always been.

When Enrique was a child, he'd assumed that all of Arcadia was blanketed by the same black sky. He had known nothing else, having never left his homeland. He'd heard stories, of course. Tales of the vast desert that lay beneath the red moon, or the untamed jungle below the green. Lands that were, of course, vastly inferior to his own. He'd been assured many a time that all he would ever need was right here. Why would anyone want to live out in a filthy forest, they said, when they could have spectacular manors filled with every luxury imaginable?

As he grew older, he heard tales of a clear blue sky beyond the borders of Valua. He didn't believe it at first. Everyone knew that the sky was supposed to be black and stormy. But he heard it again and again, from those who had ventured away from their homeland. Out there, everything was blindingly bright. You could go outside without lights, and still be able to see. And sometimes, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Imagine that.

It seemed ridiculous to him. But the day that the Delphinus left Valuan skies, he saw sunlight stream down through the windows. Everyone had been so surprised to see him stare in disbelief at the vast expanse of blue outside the ship. Vyse had given him an amused look. "What?" he'd said. "Don't you know that the sky is supposed to be blue?"


End file.
